hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Leyeria Minarchism
''This is a OC owned by canadacanada2@yahoo.com and is currently a work in progress. '' Attributes Appearance A teal eyed man with a smaller frame standing at 5'4" and a 132 pounds he is lighter and shorter than most countries much to his dismay. He wears a creamish colored turtle neck with a light brown vest, dressing up more with a suit jacket during meetings. His blond hair falls into his right eye with the way he wears it. Personality and Interests A very well read person at times boasting it a bit much. He always seems to be a little jumpy. Almost as if he is always on a adrenaline rush and just cant sit still except when a book is in his hands. Annoying at times yet always cheerful about anything even things that he shouldn't "Look a riot! Perfect lets join it!" or "Hey look a dead animal!" are just two examples. Also he seems to have a curiosity about cults. He frightens easily at anything as such he almost flipped a table when he saw a bee land on it. When he is dreadfully nervous he will pace around the room while lightly tapping his hands together saying it calms him down a bit. He once attempted to cook to disaster not so much as the food was bad but as in it looked repulsive to the point no one would even try it. He also has a abnormal fear of the number 13 doing whatever he can to avoid that number at all cost. Culture This short lived micronation only existed for around two months on border of Wales before it more or less disappeared. The majority of people who lived here didn't like the idea of a Minarchism with little help or bother from the government. A small police force struggled to keep the citizens from looting the nations into a depression but they couldn't keep up. And before the courts could choose what to do most people had already left. And so the disloyal people of The Leyeria Minarchism forced its own downfall. History The two months of being a nation where just absolute anarchy in every sense. Around 23 people where killed within 4 weeks of the looting and chaos that forced tourist that wanted to visit to stay for only short periods of time. The President James Bennett called together a final meeting on November 13, 2010 and declared that the nation of Leyeria was abolished. Politics Governance Minarchism was a general excuse to have some freedom without any worry. But it quickly back fired on the nation in this sense. It was supposed to have as little government intervention as possible for the civilians to lead a happy life but it only lead to bloodshed and terror in this land of chaos. Flag pictured to the right. = Climate It has a modern climate like its neighbors and mimics Wales Religion Christianity was the the largest religion but not by much at only 55% while another 40% where Roman Roman Catholic and the last 15% where filed under other. Education For the state it was in this land managed to have a productive school system with very high grades in the nation for the children that dared to go to school but with a large amount of them forming "cults" as some would call it. The comical snuggie cult was one exampled besides the serious ones that helped the anarchy. Trivia * Leyeria was fond of most English foods * He also was in the middle of creating his national anthem before his death.Category:Orginal character